Lupin( Revised )
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: This is a revised version of Lupin. I'm putting this up but am keeping the other version up as well.


I am the only of my kind. I don't even know what I am. All I know is that I was created by a scientist who thought he could create a functional recombinant being. But he created a monster instead. I had a long bushy wolf tail along with a set of matching wolf ears. My eyes were bright yellow and I had wings. I was able to make fire as well as control it. I had sharp upper canines and a healing factor. But I was thought to be dangerous and scheduled to be destroyed. The scientist decided that putting me in an incinerator would be enough to kill me, but that didn't even leave a scratch. All that did was burn away my lab gown. I broke out of the scientists lab and flew away without looking back. Being a mutant freak who spent all eight years of her life in a cage was a major drag. Plus, I was completely naked.

I had landed in some strange town, not knowing what to do. I hid every time a human passed, afraid it was a scientist coming to take me back. I slept by day and scavenged by night. I lived that way for a month, but like every monster that entered Newark, New Jersey, I started to get noticed.

I was first noticed while I was scavenging through garbage bags. I found some bags of clothes that someone had thrown out and found a pack of underwear, a red nightgown that rested a bit above my knees and a pair of red converse that were just my size. After putting on my new clothes, I continued on to look for some food.

There was a burger place a block away that was a favorite of mine. I found it through my friend. She was a ferret I called Tin since I found her in a garbage can. When the restaurant closed for the night, all the burgers that weren't sold were thrown out. There was usually one garbage bag filled with burgers. That was a jackpot for me because I needed more food than a human. That night, I had hit the jackpot yet again and was transferring the burgers from the garbage bag to a backpack I had found. Tin was on my shoulder, shuffling her feet in excitement. _I love burgers! _When all the burgers were in, I started to zip the backpack closed. Then the back door swung open, making me freeze. Panic swept through. _The place is supposed to be closed! Nobody should be here! _In my state of panic, I couldn't move. I just watched as a man stepped out with a camera hanging from his neck. He looked around the alleyway and then turned in my direction. He squinted at me and I knew he saw me, but the darkness obscured his vision. I thought I was safe until the man held up his camera. He took a picture and I was blinded by light. I saw spots and rubbed my eyes to make them go away. By then, the man was screaming, running from the alley and into the streets. People gathered around him, asking questions and looking into the alley. I was gone by the time people entered.

After that night people began asking questions. I saw the newspapers that people had thrown away. On the front page was a picture of me beside a dumpster. It was the picture from the burger place with, "HAVE YOU SEEN THE SHE-WOLF?", as the headline. I knew that people would start looking for me and that I would have to hide. It scared me. It made me start to wonder if the scientist I ran from would come looking for me too. I didn't want to go back.

I decided I decided to find a place where Tin and I would be safe, somewhere on the roofs of the city buildings. Some of them had little sheds on top that were big enough to hide out in. I searched at night and hid in dark places during the day. It took a few days but I eventually found what I was looking for. The building was still in good shape but from the condition of the shed, no one had used it for years. I guess it was my lucky night because the shed I found was filled with camping gear. There was a sleeping bag, a flashlight and a few packs of batteries. I was set. As long as no one came to the shed, I was perfectly safe. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough.

I guess I wasn't as careful as I thought I was. I didn't let people see me, but there were some security cameras that caught me. Every day there was a new picture of me and some new article to match. Some people said I was a hoax and that I was just a kid actress who was being used to make money. Some people said I was real and should be caught so they could learn more about me. Those were the type of people I really wanted to stay away from. But there were also some people who still saw me as a girl. They believed the story that I wasn't human but from their perspective I was an innocent child who was used in terrible experiments. That part was true. I _was_ used in experiments and I was still an innocent child. I hadn't done anything wrong. I didn't deserve the life I was living. I just wanted what every girl had. I wanted a loving family and a normal life. I wanted to fit in and feel safe.

Another month passed and one night, I encountered something new. I was doing my usual rounds of the garbage cans and was looking through the ones in an empty parking lot behind some museum. The lights on the building provided some light so Tin and I could tell what was good and what was bad. I was hoping to find an old brush or comb because my hair and tail fur were starting to get knots. We were almost at the bottom of the trash when I heard a light whisper. Panic started to rise within me as I tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Affirmative. The target is in sight. No threat yet but it seems to have sensed something. Now awaiting order to fire."

I started to panic even more. _Fire what? Am I going to get hurt? _I began to think about what to do when I heard more voices.

"Hey, Blue. Ever seen anything like this before?"

"No. Never. I can't seem to find anything about the creature. If I could get closer to it I may be able to get some data that could help us."

"Well, you're going to have to wait till this thing is caught. It could be dangerous so we-"

"Can we please stop saying _it_? _It _is obviously a little girl who is probably scared out of her mind. Poor thing must have been through a lot."

I could tell that the voice I just heard had sympathy. It sounded like a woman and it seemed like she cared. But sometimes voices are different than the faces they belong to. These people definitely knew I was here and were watching me. I wondered where they were as I started to slowly step away from the trashcan. Tin noticed and jumped to my shoulder. Then, I heard the first voice again followed by another voice from before.

"Target is now moving. Target now in sight. Preparing to fire."

"NO! She isn't doing any harm. Hold your fire. Don't shoot her."

"Hold your fire? Are you crazy? There's a monster right in front of you and you wanna let it go? Don't listen to her. Shoot the thing. That'll be one less monster in this world and one less thing to worry about."

The man the first voice belonged to obviously listened to the last voice. I started to run when I heard a loud bang behind me. Dust exploded from the wall, making me run faster. More bangs erupted into the night. They seemed to follow me as whoever fired tried to hit me. Before I left the parking lot, I was hit. The force threw me off my feet, making me hit the concrete. Tin screeched as she fell from her place on my shoulder.

Pain rang out through my head and shoulder. I felt blood soak my nightgown and drip from my ear. My ear and shoulder hurt like a million needles piercing my skin. I tried to look at the wound on my shoulder through the tears that streamed down my face. Running footsteps stopped as they echoed behind me. I didn't stay to see who was coming as I grabbed Tin and ran.

I ran away from the museum and down the street. Tears blinded me as I ran into an alley a few blocks away. To my dismay, the alley was a dead end. I frantically looked for an escape, but found nothing. There wasn't even enough room to open my wings. I was trapped and to make matters worse, the people had caught up. Dark shadows stretched into the alley as the entrance was blocked. I turned to face the people and cried at the sight of how many there were. Feeling defeated, I slumped to the ground and hugged my knees.

Footsteps announced the approach of someone. Tin was hissing as loud as she could, trying to act as scary as she could. It didn't do anything, so I decided to try one last thing. I swarmed myself in flames. The person stumbled back as I became a living bonfire. Tin wasn't affected because I could control what burned and what didn't. I looked up at the person who had approached and was curious. He was tall with short horns on his forehead, a big stone hand, and a tail that slowly lashed from side to side. He looked like he had red skin, but I couldn't tell. He advanced towards me again, making me whimper because he still had his gun up. Light footsteps came from behind the man and I saw a woman.

"Red? Maybe I should go first. You seem to be scaring her. Maybe she would open up if she saw a motherly face. I may not have much experience with kids, but I know enough to know that they won't talk to a scary monster. Nothing personal."

"If you say so, Liz. All yours."

The man backed up and the woman stepped forward. She approached me slowly, her hands up to show that she wasn't a threat. When she got closer, she lowered herself to her knees. She had a kind face and was really pretty. Her eyes were caring and didn't hold any threat. I kept my fire going but calmed down a little, turning my fire turned blue and making the woman smile.

"Hi. My name is Liz. You don't have to be afraid. We're not gonna hurt you. Do you have a name?"

I shook my head. The scientist never gave me a name. He just called me Experiment X. The woman nodded in understanding.

"You've been alone for a while. You don't have to be anymore. You can come with us and we'll keep you safe." She paused. "I know you feel different and are afraid of people because you are different. But that's ok. I'm different too. But I have people that care about me and are ok with me being different. I have a gift that I was afraid of. But I'm not afraid anymore."

Liz brought up one of her hands and it became covered in blue flames. I stared in awe. Liz could control fire just like me. Reaching out my own flame covered hand, I slowly touched Liz. We entwined fingers and for the first time, I smiled. I looked at Liz and she smiled at me. We untangled our fingers and Liz held her arms open. I pricked up my ears in curiosity and then embraced Liz. Her arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug, but making sure not to touch my shoulder wound.

Liz was engulfed in flames as we hugged. Tin seemed to see that Liz was no longer a threat and licked Liz's cheek, causing Liz to giggle I snuggled into Liz, my fire slowly going away as I was comforted. Liz let go and stood up, helping me get up with her. She led me over to the others, who had been waiting.

I hid behind Liz as we approached, Tin hiding in my hair. The red man looked at me through a cloud of smoke from a cigar he was smoking. He nodded at me as I looked around. The man next to him did the same and I really looked at him. He was blue and looked like a fish. I was about to say something when I was overcome with dizziness and blacked out. I felt large arms catch me, but couldn't think of who they belonged to.

I woke up a while later to the sound of a heavy door opening. I looked over at the door through blurry eyes and saw a man pushing a cart. The smell of food wafted from the cart and my stomach growled. The red man entered the room after the first man and saw that I was awake. He smiled as he walked over. I smiled shyly in return. The red man sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"How ya feeling?"

"Ok. My ear and shoulder hurt and I'm a little hungry. But I'm ok."

"That's good. If you want to you can have some of my food. I wouldn't mind sharing."

I nodded and smiled again. The man got up and went over to the cart of food. He made a plate and then brought it over. The food was unfamiliar to me but smelled fantastic. I gobbled it down and then held my plate out, silently asking for more. The man must have guessed that I would ask for more and got me more. As I ate, I looked around the room. I saw a bunch of TVs stacked together and a bunch of cats walking around. I remembered Tin and looked around for her. I eventually found her playing with some cats in the middle of the room. She was jumping around with her mouth open. I laughed at her silliness, nearly spitting out my food.

I followed Hellboy into a huge library. He told me about him, Liz and Abe as we ate. Liz and Abe were talking as we entered. Abe was in a giant tank and Liz was leaning against the glass as she talked to him. They both looked over as Hellboy and I approached. I smiled at Liz and ran to her. She embraced me with a hug which I gladly returned. I felt my tail wag and heard laughter from behind.I let go of Liz and turned to Hellboy.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just find your tail wagging adorable."

I smiled and then laughed when Hellboy jerked in surprise. A little white fuzzball appeared on his shoulder. Hellboy carefully lifted Tin up by her scruff. Tin huffed in annoyance. _This isn't funny. Put me down. _Hellboy held Tin out towards me.

"I think this belongs to you."

I giggled as I retrieved Tin and placed her on my shoulder.

"Glad to see you're up. Abe took care of your wounds while you were asleep. I think it's ok to take the bandage on your ear off to let the wound air out."

I turned to Liz and let her take the bandage off. After, I gingerly reached a hand up and felt a hole in my ear. The inside was perfectly healed and I saw that Liz looked a little surprised.

"It's ok. My wounds get better fast."

Everyone nodded in approval.

"The kid is part wolf, can heal fast and controls fire like Liz. Anything else?"

"She has wings, Red. I felt them when I hugged her."

Hellboy looked fascinated and nodded. Silence settled over us for a little bit before Hellboy brought up something.

"We need to give this kid a name. She's one of us now."

"What sort of name should we give her, Red?" Liz asked.

"Something that represents her. Something unique."

Everyone thought of names for awhile. I thought they would never think of a name but Abe had one.

"What about Lupin? It means wolf. She has wolf features so the name fits her perfectly."

I liked it. I smiled at Abe and tried out the name. I liked the way it sounded. Liz and Hellboy seemed to agree and nodded their approval.

**~7 Years Later~**

Alarms rang out and agents hustled through the halls. I grinned eagerly and grabbed my things. I always got excited when there was a case. Strapping my utility belt on, I swung my leather coat on and went to join the others. Tin stayed behind like always.

Everyone was getting ready to leave as I arrived. Manning was barking orders like always and Red was rolling his eyes in annoyance. I laughed at my brother and ran to him. He seemed glad that I had arrived and walked away from Manning.

"Hey, Squirt. Ready for a monster hunt?"

"I'm all fired up!"

To emphasize how excited I was, I brought up a flame covered fist. Red ruffled my hair and smiled.

"That's my girl. Now, let's go hunt some monsters."

I wagged my tail in excitement and followed my brother. I took my place in the garbage truck and smiled as everyone else got in. I was so glad I was found by the BPRD. I didn't' have to fend for myself and didn't have to hide. I had a family that loved me and a home to call my own. Everything was perfect and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
